


Truth or Dare

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Cold Case, Prince of Legend (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Just me and my random imaginary, M/M, OOC, Slight touch of BDSM (not major)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: Truth or Dare, hay còn gọi là Thật hay Thách, một trò chơi phổ biến trên bàn rượu của những cô nhóc, cậu nhóc sinh viên. Sẽ ra sao khi có những con người lợi dụng trò chơi tưởng như vô hại này để mưu cầu cá nhân?
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, Riichi Yuki/Hirayama Yosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Truth or Dare  
> Au: Téppu  
> Pairing: Riichi x Hirayama (tựu chung lại thì vẫn là KuroDachi (cho bạn nào ship cpl phim Cherry Maho) hoặc MachiAka (cho bạn nào ship rps)  
> Rating: 18+ chắc có khi phải 21+, có H nặng đó 🙈
> 
> “Thành quả của 2 tiếng cuối ngày phê pha vì thiếu ngọt”

“Hirayama? Cậu có đi hẹn hò nhóm không? Hôm nay tụi lớp mình tổ chức với tụi lớp B đó.”

“Lớp B? Ừm, để mình sắp xếp lịch rồi báo lại cậu nhé!”

Nụ cười thân thiện nở ra trên môi người kia đủ để đánh gục tất cả nữ sinh trong trường.

Nhưng người có thể khiến cậu chuyển từ nụ cười tươi như hoa, sang một điệu cười nhếch mép đầy tâm cơ chỉ có thể là một người - Riichi Yuki

+++

“Nào nào, để xem nào mọi người đến đông đủ rồi đấy nhỉ? Haizzz, Hirayama, Riichi, tôi có nên đuổi các cậu ra khỏi đây không nhỉ? Các cậu thu hút hết ánh mắt của các cô gái trong phòng này rồi đấy.”

“Haha, đâu có đâu, các cô gái cũng biết các cậu quyến rũ đến mức nào mà”

Riichi nở nụ cười không thể lãng tử hơn, cố gắng hạ nhiệt con người nào đó tự bắn vào chân mình khi mời 2 nam sinh luôn ‘bất phân thắng bại’ trong bảng xếp hạng nam sinh được yêu thích nhất trường đại học CM.

“Nào ngồi xuống nào, mọi người hãy ăn thoải mái nhé~”

2 đầu bàn ăn, là 2 con người toả ra hào quang đủ sáng để thu hút hết những chú thiêu thân đang ngu ngốc lao đầu vào dù cho biết rằng, hào quang đó chỉ là sự phù phiếm.

2 con người đó, không ngừng liếc nhau từ đầu tới cuối buổi hẹn hò nhóm. Dù cho miệng họ vẫn thoải mái buông những lời tán tỉnh, chòng nghẹo những cô gái ngồi kế bên, nhưng ánh mắt và mũi chân dường như chỉ hướng đến người nào đó ngồi đầu bàn còn lại

+++

“Mọi người ngà ngà say chưa nào? Chắc là rồi đúng không? Chúng ta chơi trò chơi đi! Ai có ý kiến gì hay ho không?”

“Truth or dare đi? / Truth or dare?”

2 người nào đó lên tiếng, cùng góp ý một trò chơi.

“Ầy, trò này cũ rích rồi àh, có ai có ý tưởng gì mới hơn không?”

“Tớ thấy trò này cũng hay mà”

“Đúng đúng. Trò này hay đó, chúng ta chơi đi”

Các cô gái nhao nhao lên tán thành suy nghĩ của 2 người. Khi bạn có sắc đẹp và nụ cười đủ để mê hoặc bất cứ ai thì lời bạn nói, luôn đúng.

“Có ai có chai rượu nặng nặng, tròn tròn mà rỗng không để quay nào? Ah, Minami-chan, đưa tớ chai rượu ở bên cạnh cậu được không?”

“Rồi, luật như sau, đầu chai quay vào ai, thì người đó sẽ được quyền đặt truth or dare cho bất kỳ ai nhé, nếu không muốn hỏi ai thì auto hỏi người ở cuối chai rượu nhé”

Truth or dare

Thật hay thách - một trò chơi trẻ con đối với một số người. Nhưng với phần còn lại, nó giống như một công cụ hơn

Có những người thích ‘truth’ vì họ có thể lợi dụng nó để khai thác những điều có tốt có xấu về người khác, một cách ‘vô tình’ chủ động

Có những người thích ‘dare’, vị họ có thể lợi dụng những yêu cầu ‘vô tình’ oái oăm gì đó để đạt được mục đích của bản thân

Nhưng gì thì dù, truth or dare cũng là một trò chơi rất vui ở thời đại học, nhỉ?

“Haha, cuối cùng cũng quay vào tôi rồi! Hirayama, Riichi, 2 người chết với tôi. Hirayama, tôi thách cậu make out với Riichi ngay tại đây! Hâahhahh”

Note: make out - hành động hơn cả hôn, thường dùng để chỉ những màn dạo đầu trước những hành động 18 hoặc 21+++ (theo wikipedia - make out được dùng để chỉ hôn sâu (thường bằng lưỡi), bao gồm hôn cổ, và thỉnh thoảng các hành vi tình dục không xâm nhập như vuốt ve, mò mẫm, âu yếm mạnh bạo, mãnh liệt, nặng (heavy petting) giữa 2 cá nhân.)

\Hừm, để xem sau vụ này còn cô gái nào dám thích 2 cậu nữa\

~~~Tui, vạch phân cách đạo đức đây~~~

“Được thôi!”

Tiếng đáp nhẹ bẫng của Hirayama làm cả bàn im lặng. Cái gì vậy chứ, 2 thằng con trai make out với nhau ngay giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật, trước biết bao ánh mắt như thế này ư?

Hirayama đứng phắt dậy, đi từ từ lại chỗ Riichi đang ngồi. Mặt anh không biến sắc dù chỉ một chút

*Bộp*

Tiếng Hirayama đè mạnh tay vào tường kabedon Riichi làm mọi người nín thở. Không ai dám tin chuyện gì đang xảy ra trước mặt mình nữa

“Mong mọi người hãy giữ hình ảnh này trong tâm trí mình thôi nhé”

Cậu nhếch mép cười một cách gian xảo, mị lực từ nụ cười kia ngầm nhắn nhủ tới mọi người trong phòng ‘nếu có ai tuồn bất cứ hình ảnh nào của chúng tôi ra ngoài thì hãy chuẩn bị tinh thần đi’

Tay trái mạnh bạo nắm lấy phần gáy Riichi, đè nghiến anh vào một nụ hôn sâu. Đôi môi 2 người không ngừng cuốn quýt lấy nhau. Đầu lưỡi cũng không ngần ngại hướng miệng đối phương mà xâm nhập, khám phá. Vị ngọt của rượu mơ nay ngọt hơn nhiều phần vì dịch tiết của người kia vô tình kích thích cả hai vào nụ hôn sâu hơn.

\Không đủ, thật sự không đủ\

Đánh liều nghiêng mặt để dứt ra khỏi nụ hôn như muốn ngấu nghiến đối phương kia. Riichi khẽ đặt tay lên môi Hirayama, quẹt đi vết tích của nụ hôn mãnh liệt vừa rồi.

Quay ra nhìn vẻ mặt cứng đờ vì ngạc nhiên của mọi người, Riichi nhếch mép

“Tôi thấy Hirayama say rồi. Tôi đưa cậu ấy về trước, mọi người ở lại chơi vui vẻ...”

Rồi đưa ngón tay lên miệng

“... và hãy giữ những hình ảnh ấy cho bản thân nhé.”

Cầm cổ tay Hirayama thô bạo kéo cậu ra khỏi phòng ăn. Không thể chịu được nữa.

~~~Sau đoạn này là căng và hót hòn họt nha - lại là tui, vạch phân cách đạo đức đây - phải xuất hiện lần nữa nhắc nhở rằng H nặng đấy~~~

Xô cậu vào tường cầu thang thoát hiểm. Gắt gao hôn nghiến lấy đôi môi sưng đỏ kia. Tay không để yên được mà bắt đầu lột từng lớp áo vì thân nhiệt nóng bỏng sắp thiêu cháy hai người.

“Ah... đừng mà... về kí túc đã...”

“Em giỏi lắm, dám làm những chuyện như vậy trước mặt mọi người cơ đấy”

Mạnh bạo cắn mút dái tai nhạy cảm của cậu. Tay anh trượt dần xuống nơi tư mật kia, không ngừng khuấy đảo.

“Nhìn này, ai đó cương lên chỉ vì một nụ hôn thôi sao? Hay ánh mắt hiếu kỳ của mọi người làm em hưng phấn hơn bình thường vậy?”

Lấy lại được chút tỉnh táo, cậu cũng không vừa, luồn tay xuống dưới hạ thân ai kia, mạnh bạo xoa nắn nó. Anh khẽ nhăn mặt

“Nói em vậy, còn anh thì sao? Lớp quần mỏng này, liệu đang giam dữ loài quái vật nào bên trong vậy?”

“Chết tiệt”

Anh gắt lên, xoay người Hirayama ngược lại, ấn cổ cậu vào tường. Lớp quần của ai đó đã rơi xuống đất, để lộ ra cặp mông căng tròn, trắng trẻo, mây mẩy lúc nào cũng như mời gọi anh cắn nó, giày vò nó.

Không mất một giây để anh đưa được một ngón tay vào bên trong cậu. Huyệt đạo nào đó mềm mại, ướt át, quấn quýt lấy ngón tay thon dài của anh

“Em có cần hào hứng tới vậy không? Tự chuẩn bị bản thân tốt như vậy trước một buổi hẹn hò nhóm? Em định quyến rũ ai chăng?”

Xoay chuyển, rút ra, đưa vào. Anh làm mọi thứ khiến cậu khổ sở, có bị anh bóp cổ, giày vò ngoài thân cũng không tệ như thế này.

“Ai... ai mà biết được... em có biết là anh sẽ tới đâu...”

“Ồ, vậy sao? Vậy sự chuẩn bị này không dành cho anh rồi, nhỉ? Để anh gọi những người khác vào đây thoả mãn em nhé?”

Nơi nào đó xiết chặt lấy ngón tay ai kia khi câu nói đó được cất lên. Cái cậu muốn không phải là ai khác, không phải là ngón tay của anh, mà là anh. Chỉ có một mình anh mới có thể làm thoả mãn cơn hứng tình đang dần thiêu đốt tâm can cậu lúc này

“Không... không mà... em muốn anh... đừng đi mà...”

Nhếch mép cười ngạo nghễ. Con mèo ngạo kiều nhỏ nhắn trước mặt anh không bao giờ trung thực được với bản thân, trước sau bất nhất, lúc nào cũng tự giày vò bản thân đến khổ sở như vậy.

Để ngón tay thứ 2 tiến vào hang động mềm mại kia. Anh không kìm được mà đẩy hông sát vào đùi người kia. Tiếng rên rỉ của cậu làm anh khó khăn lắm mới kiềm chế được mà tiến thẳng vào người cậu.

“Ah... anh... nữa đi... cho em... cho em...”

“Cho em gì nào? Chẳng phải... anh đang... cho em... đây sao, hửm?”

Mỗi lần ngắt câu, là một lần anh đưa ngón tay ra vào bên trong cậu. Cái sự nhẹ nhàng đến bực mình này, không đủ. Cậu muốn anh giày vò cậu, muốn anh thô bạo với cậu. Muốn anh phạt cậu vì cái miệng hư hỏng phía trên không trung thực với cái miệng nhỏ nhắn phía dưới.

“Em sai rồi... ah... em hư lắm... hãy trừng phạt em đi... ahh...”

“Em đâu có biết lỗi của mình đâu? Nhận lỗi chỉ để anh tiến vào thoả mãn em sao? Mạnh miệng như vậy sao không tiếp tục làm càn đi?”

Ngón tay thứ 3 được đưa vào khiến cậu nhất thời không chịu được mà hét lên. Nhanh tay bịt miệng con người dưới thân lại. Anh thì thầm vào tai cậu bằng chất giọng trầm đặc trưng.

“Em thật sự muốn mọi người ra đây xem Hirayama - người được cả trường ngượng mộ vì tài sát giá - đang uốn éo, vặn vẹo và làm ra bộ mặt gợi tình dưới thân một người đàn ông hay sao?”

Tiếng rên trong cổ họng cậu không ngừng phát ra. Lúc này, cậu chẳng khác gì một con mèo đang bị khoái cảm chi phối, chỉ biết bất lực thả trôi bản thân, phát ra những tiếng rên gừ gừ

Thè lưỡi ra liếm lòng bàn tay của Riichi. Người đàn ông đang mạnh bạo chiếm giữ cậu có một bàn tay đặc biệt nhạy cảm. Đầu lười ấm áp chạm vào bàn tay lạnh lẽo, gân guốc như một dòng điện xẹt ngang đầu anh, kích thích phản ứng sinh lý kỳ lạ cho vật dưới thân càng lúc càng trướng to lên

“Làm càn quá rồi đấy, Hirayama!”

Anh gầm lên, thô bạo rút 3 ngón tay ra khỏi cửa miệng dưới ngoan ngoãn thành thực nay sưng đỏ, không ngừng co bóp như đói khát.

Tiếng kéo khoá quần vang lên làm ai đó trong ánh sáng lắt léo của ánh đèn thoát hiểm khẽ cười thầm

Mạnh bạo cắm vật đang sưng tấy đến mức cực hạn vào huyệt đạo nhỏ bé kia. Anh không kiềm được mà rên lên một tiếng. Trong khi có ai đó đang vặn vẹo làm quen với dị vật vừa được đưa vào cơ thể không khống chế được mà hét lên trong cổ họng. Miệng bị bịt chặt không còn có âm thanh nào thoát ra, cổ họng cậu run rên là cách duy nhất khiến anh biết rằng ai đó cũng đang tận hưởng thứ khoái cảm này.

Một tay giữ lấy cái mông nhỏ xinh, hông thì không ngừng đưa đẩy. Hai người điên cuồng giày vò nhau nơi mà vẫn có thể nghe thấy tiếng ồn của những cái chạm ly. Tiếng cười nói của những kẻ say át hết đi những va chạm ám muộn của hai con người điên tình.

Riichi nhấp hông một cú thật sâu, bắn hết tinh tuý trắng đục vào bên trong người cậu. Hirayama cũng không thoát ra được khỏi khoái cảm khi được anh lấp đầy mà bắn ra. Thứ chất lỏng ấy vừa vặn rơi đầy trên chiếc quần lót nhỏ đang nằm trên sàn.

Lấy trong túi áo một chiếc nút cửa sau, anh lập tức thay thế vật to lớn của anh bằng chiếc nút kim loại ấy. Sự chênh lệch nhiệt độ khiến cậu không khỏi run lên vì kích thích

“Anh thách em không được bỏ cái nút này ra trước khi về tới kí túc đấy.”

“Nếu em làm được thì sao?”

“Có thưởng!”

Đánh mạnh vào cánh mông căng mẩy chát một tiếng. Chân cậu run lên. Khoé miệng nở nụ cười như trẻ con được cho đồ chơi.

“Được, em sẽ làm được. Lúc đấy, Riichi nhớ thưởng cho em đấy nhé!”

Đường về ký túc không thể ngắn hơn được nữa. Đêm nay còn rất dài...

**Author's Note:**

> Đầu tiên khi viết fic này, Tép chỉ định viết tới lời tỏ tình không trung thực của Adachi tới Kurosawa (hình ảnh một Adachi tâm cơ lợi dụng trò chơi này để thể hiện tình cả với Kurosawa các kiểu hiện lên). Nhưng rồi, khi cái sự táo bạo nó chuyền vào đầu ngón tay, type ra cái đống này trong vòng 2 tiếng đồng hồ thì Tép phải đổi tên nhân vật ngay và luôn vì hình tượng Adachi cute hột me hột mè của phim (và có lẽ cả Kurosawa vạch đen đầy đầu nào đó đứng bên cạnh) không cho tép làm việc này. Thế cho nên là, ghép 2 vai diễn bá đạo, có phần gian manh của 2 người vào để viết lên fic này, có lẽ sẽ hợp hơn.
> 
> Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc :3 Để lại cho Tép Kudos hoặc comment động viên tinh thần nha :3


End file.
